


Lonely in a Crowd

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [6]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Memories, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always felt lonely on that one particular day, until one time, she did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'crowd' challenge on lawandorder100. Posting for archiving purposes.

Every day on the anniversary of his death, Alex always felt loneliness shoot through her system.

She couldn’t figure out quite why. All she knew was that every year on that day, she felt alone.

Even in a crowded room she felt lonely. She resigned herself to believing the loneliness would always overtake her on that day; it overtook her for a good six to seven years.

But, on this particular anniversary of Joe’s death, when Bobby placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and deposited lunch in front of her, Alexandra Eames did not feel quite so lonely.


End file.
